The Golden Pistol
by Not Joe
Summary: Will runs into Jack and must help him clear his name of a crime he didn't committ.
1. Chapter 1

The original story got kicked off of the site for some reason, so I'm resubmitting it. Sorry.

Hey, this is my first Pirate fic, so I need some reviews, positive or not.

Rating: PG-13

Disney owns the characters; I own this story and the computer.

The Golden Pistol

By Not Joe

Chapter One: Run-ins and Rum

Will Turner strolled out of his blacksmith's shop on a late summer night. Nearly two years later and he and Elizabeth were married. Will still thought of the irony when she had called herself Elizabeth Turner to save him from Captain Barbosa. Now that name really was hers, and their child Anthony had been born not a month ago.

The calm streets of England did wonders for the restless mind of Will. He'd barely stopped thinking about the pirate Jack Sparrow since they separated on the day Jack had nearly been executed. He kept wondering if the old scalawag was well and alive. It wouldn't be hard for a man like Jack to be killed or injured.

It was beginning to rain, so Will decided to take a shortcut. But he winced when he saw his best option. Morgan's Way or "The Burrows" in Pirate talk. It was basically the ghetto of England in that time. The Gallows were kept well in business mostly from this region of the city. But the rapier at Will's side and the pistol in his holster gave him the confidence to risk the wicked street.

The best thing to do was to swagger, act in control. Or, at least that was Will had heard from the tavern ruffians and drunkards. Drunken men always tell the truth, or so the saying goes, so Will started confidently striding down the dark streets of England.

He was about fifteen feet in when he started feeling it. Not the feeling of someone following you, Will knew that one. But this was the feeling that dozens of eyes were focused on you and you alone. The street seemed to close in on Will, and he thought he heard a whisper to his left, but when he checked, there was no one there.

Will's hand involuntarily went to his rapier, and the street spread out just a little. With renewed spirit, Will quickened his stride, wishing he had never made the mistake of going into The Burrows.

Suddenly a figure leapt from the shadows, sword in hand. He would have gutted Will then and there if he hadn't jumped back. He pulled his own blade out in the same motion. He parried the blow and then thrust, but his enemy dodged to the left and made an overhead blow at Will.

Will had no time to block it, so he rolled on the ground to the left. He wanted to take out his pistol, but he wouldn't have time before his enemy actually landed a hit on him. Personally, Will complimented himself on his swordsmanship, but this man matched his every move.

In fact, Will thought he had seen his style before: smooth, graceful, sliding away from blows rather than blocking them. Will couldn't remember where he had seen it or who he knew that used it, until the man's face came into the light.

Will recognized him at once. But his braided hair was dirtier as well as his face. He looked gaunt and pale, different from the old pirate Will remembered.

"Jack! What are you doing in England?"


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

Note: Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! And I noticed my word count was 555. I'm only 111 away from becoming a mini-satan. SCORE!$((&...whoa, spaz attack. Holy Crap! That's a firkin e-mail!

Chapter 2

Old Habits Die Hard

"Will!" said Jack, after realizing the man he was about to skewer was his old friend. "Where's you're hat?"

"You old scalawag!" said Will, clapping Jack on the shoulder.

Then four bandits popped up from the shadows, daggers drawn. Immediately Will whipped out his pistol and shot one in the chest, and the man crumpled to the dirty ground. The others attacked instantly, knocking the pistol out of Will's hand.

Jack and Will were used to fighting alongside each other, so they could sense when the other was injured or in trouble without looking. The first man was dispatched quickly, causing the other two to hesitate. Both sides now had a better idea of each other's strengths and weaknesses. One of the bandits had a weak backstroke, so Will attacked the man's left side, and he soon disarmed the man and held him at sword point.

Jack slipped his blade under the man's bracelets and twisted his wrist, and he fell to the ground clutching his broken joint. Jack and Will made a quick exit, and, once they thought they were clear of any more opponents, stopped and sat on the edge of a street.

"So what _are _you doing in England?" repeated Will.

"Well Will, I just faced in impossible battle against all odds, somehow managing to survive an accusation for something I didn't even do (I don't think I deserved that), and," he grinned, "I heard the rum was…exquisite. To the tavern!"

"Wait…" said Jack.

"Will, if there's one thing you must learn in this life, it is to _never_ come between a pirate and his rum. After your little Miss Swann destroyed that rum on the island-

"Mrs. Turner! We're married!"

A wince came over Jack's face.

"The _second_ thing you must learn in life: never marry!"

"Jack, just tell me what happened!"

"Tell me where the tavern is,"

"Bloody Hell!" said Will.

"Will, a married man say-

"It's the name of the tavern, idiot! Bloody Hell."

"Ah."

Will led his old friend to the tavern on the west side of town. Jack refused to tell him anything about what had happened until he had had his rum. At least it wasn't an obsession with cigars, thought Will. The man could handle alcohol, but smoking would leave permanent marks on the inside and outside.

They arrived at the tavern without anymore bandits attacking, to Will's relief. The tavern was an old wooden shack, with a red sign simply saying _Bloody Hell _in gold letters. Jack strode through the door first, and his pirate swagger took nearly half of the wide hallway that led to the bar.

The usual folk were there. Drunkards howled and whooped in their tipsy joy. Old men told fantasies to gullible little children. Will heard part of a story that interested him.

"Then the _Black Pearl's_ crew attacked the King's men and their invincible power-

"Do the soldiers die?" interrupted one of the children.

"You'll find out soon enough, young one. As I was saying, the soldiers would have been defeated if Davy Jones himself hadn't erupted from the depths of hell at that very second and smitten them all, for they had disobeyed his orders."

Will stepped over to the man.

"That's not how it happened. Jack, Elizabeth and I were fighting the _Pearl's_ crew underground-

"Shove off!" said one of the children.

"We want to hear the story!" whined another.

Will turned to see Jack was no longer beside him. He looked around but didn't see him at first. Then he heard a drunken roar, "I ain't payin' three _hic _pence for one bloody _hic _bottle of rum, ye fat bigot! 'Savy?" Then a fight broke out and Will pulled jack out of the fray and led him outside. The cold blast of air brought the pirate to his senses.

"What is this all about?" asked Will.

"The fat bigot-

"Yes, I got that part, Jack. Why were you in The Burrows?"

"Long story, mate. But seemin' I've got a long time before I can get into that tavern after that scuffle. It starts before I met you. There was a Spanish man, a noble, who was named Diego Gallegos. Seems he had been fined for something or another, I'm not sure, but anyway, he wanted me to do some odd jobs for him,"

Will folded his arms, "You mean he wanted you to steal,"

"It's what we pirates do, mate. Well, the first couple of times there was no trouble. He gave me twenty percent, and I got to work my magic." He ruffled his captain's hat, and looked sheepish as if he was embarrassed about what he was going to say next. "Then, he asked me to steal from a fellow noble, a rival. I was halfway up to the house when his boxers came at me, snarlin' an' barkin'. Luckily I got away, and didn't see the man for years.

"Then I met you." He said. "And we had our little adventure. When I had reclaimed my ship, things went back to normal. Then, a couple of days ago, he planted me with a crime-

"Freeze!" yelled a constable with a flintlock rifle about forty feet away. "Jack Sparrow, you are under arrest!"

"Run!" said Jack as a musket ball blew apart a street sign two feet away from Will.


End file.
